Flower
by Panda Merah
Summary: Pemuda Uchiha itu selalu datang ke tokonya tiga hari sekali! Bayangkan! Sudah seperti minum obat saja! Kadang Ino berpikir pemuda pucat itu memakan bunga-bunga di tokonya sebagai makanan. Astaga! #ChallengeFLORE2016 F For Flower [Mind to Review?]


"Sai-san?" Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menyapa. Aquarimane cerahnya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding tokonya. Seperti biasa. Jam makan siang berdentang dan pemuda itu datang ke tokonya. Ino tersenyum meringis memikirkannya. "Tepat waktu seperti biasa."

Pemuda albino tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Masih ada senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya. Matanya sedikit menyipit membuat onyx kelamnya tertutup kelopak mata.

"Aku mau yang seperti biasa."

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Buket mawar putih, mawah merah, dan daisy kan?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Panda Merah**

 **Don't Like Don't Read! EYD, Miss typo, and etc**

 **#ChallengeFLORE2016**

* * *

Papan nama yang tergantung tepat di depan toko itu bernama Yamanaka's Flower. Ada cukup banyak pelanggan yang hilir mudik ke dalam toko. Wangi semerbak bunga segar tercium ketika mendekat ke toko tersebut. Toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka ini hanya salah satu dibandingkan dengan cabang-cabangnya yang terletak di seluruh Jepang.

Ada sekitar tiga orang yang bekerja di sana, termasuk dengan si pengelola sendiri—putri bungsu si pemiliki Yamanaka's Flower—Ino Yamanaka.

Ganis manis dengan sifat enerjik yang ramah itu terlihat sangat cantik. Sama seperti bunga-bunga yang dijualnya. Aquarimane indahnya yang bercahaya, tubuh semampainya yang ideal, juga wajahnya yang cantik membuat banyak orang tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja pada gadis ini. Dia begitu mengagumkan. Semuanya pasti akan langsung setuju dengan pendapat tersebut.

Ino bekerja sebagai model. Konoha Agency sudah mempekerjakan gadis ini sejak kakinya masih menginjak pertengahan Senior High School. Hanya saja terkadang memang panggilan hati membuatnya bekerja di toko bunga milik keluarganya ini, berpusat di Tokyo—sembari mempermudah Ino yang kuliah di Todai.

Sudah satu tahun Ino di sini. Sejak kakaknya membuka restoran di Osaka, Ino jadi kesepian seorang diri di toko ini. Harusnya Deidara-nii membantu Ino di toko untuk mengurus bunga-bunga. Sebenarnya kalau boleh di bilang sebenarnya Ino kesepian saja. Biasanya kakaknya yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu akan sering mengejeknya kalau sedang tidak ada pelanggan. Biasa menjadi teman perang selain teman curhat.

Ah, Ino kangen Deidara!

Ino duduk di kursi counter sambil menopangkan kepalanya. Tokonya ini dibentuk seperti rumah kaca. Meski memperparah globalisasi, namun Ayahnya bilang itu bagus untuk bunga-bunga. Iris aquarimanenya menatap ke arah luar. Banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang. Sampai saat ini menginjak umur yang ke dua puluh dua tahun, Ino masih belum mempunyai pilihan untuk menikah.

Bukan tidak ingin.

Tapi yang menyedihkan calonnya itu tidak ada. Ino meringis.

Ino tahu dia cantik—kalau tidak cantik tidak mungkin dia menjadi cover Konoha Agency sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakinya menekuni pekerjaan tersebut—sikapnya juga Ino rasa ramah, jadi tidak mungkin ada alasan kalau Ino jomblo sampai sekarang itu karena sikapnya yang judes. Nggak banget deh.

Ayah dan Ibunya sudah merengek minta menantu—cucu juga, akhir-akhir ini. Deidara-nii biasanya akan langsung beranjak ke kamar dengan alasan yang bisa dibilang awkward untuk menghindari topik ini. Pemuda flamboyan yang dikenal cantik itu mengaku straight meskipun belum ada niatan untuk menikah—Ino menghela nafas. Jangan sampai tahu-tahu Deidara-nii sudah menghamili anak orang. Ino merinding. Oh, mungkin hanya Ino yang akan tepuk dahi kalau sampai itu terjadi, Ayah dan Ibunya malah akan bergembira bukan kepalang karena salah satu anaknya ada juga yang menikah.

Udara musim semi menggelitik kulit. Rasanya hangat. Pagi sudah hampir menemui siang, dan Ino masih betah saja duduk di counter toko sedari tadi tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun. Baginya melihat jajaran bunga di tokonya begitu melegakan hati.

 _Kring_

Lonceng yang terpasang di pintu berbunyi. Ino sontak mengangkat kepalanya sekedar melihat sang pelanggan.

Benar saja dugaannya.

Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan setelah formal berjalan masuk ke dalam toko. Iris onyxnya yang memikat tampak membuat siapapun meleleh. Belum lagi senyuman tipis yang selalu terpasang di bibirnya itu terlihat mempesona. Tubuhnya yang atletis, perpotongan yang gagah, dan rambut hitam klimis tanpa semir itu membuat kaum muda maupun tua pasti bilang bahwa dia sangat tampan.

Namanya Sai.

Dia salah satu anggota Uchiha. Ino mengenalnya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Dan kalian harus ingat, Uchiha satu ini tidak memiliki celah apapun.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya ketika pemuda itu tepat berada di meja counter. Ino tersenyum manis. Dia sedikit meremas blouse kuning pucat yang dipakainya. Berdekatan dengan Sai meski kini dibatasi oleh meja counter entah kenapa membuat Ino jadi gerah sendiri, padahal pendingin ruangan di tokonya tidak mati. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Sai-san?" Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menyapa. Aquarimane cerahnya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding tokonya. Seperti biasa. Jam makan siang berdentang dan pemuda itu pergi ke tokonya. Ino tersenyum meringis memikirkannya. "Tepat waktu seperti biasanya."

Pemuda albino tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Masih ada senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya. Matanya sedikit menyipit membuat onyx kelamnya tertutup kelopak mata.

"Aku mau yang seperti biasa."

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Buket mawar putih, mawah merah, dan daisy kan?"

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Di arahkannya kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam itu ke arah kursi yang disediakan untuk menunggu pesanan. Sai mendudukan tubuhnya di sana. Menunggu waktu sementara Ino menyiapkan buket bunga dengan yang dipesan Sai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ino selalu mengingatnya.

Dia akan datang tiga kali sehari—astaga, ini seperti minum obat saja—pagi hari ketika toko dibuka, dia akan berdiri di depan toko menunggu Ino membuka tokonya, lalu siang hari saat jam istirahat tiba, dan terakhir ketika waktu pulang kantor. Ya! Ino sudah hapal betul absennya pemuda Uchiha itu di tokonya selama sebulan ini. Oh, tentu saja. Dia bahkan kadang datang empat kali dalam sehari!

Sebulan?

Sejak tiga minggu lalu Ino rutin menghapalnya, memang begitulah keadaannya. Sai selalu datang setiap hari. Astaga, setiap hari! Dengan pesanan yang sama dan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sai selalu seperti itu. Selalu saja mawar putih, mawar merah dan bunga daisy. Cinta yang suci, cinta yang memuja dan kemurnian. Entah kenapa Ino merona memikirkannya. Pemuda itu romantis sekali mengirimi bunga-bunga ini pada kekasihnya setiap hari.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya sejak awal aku bertanya-tanya siapa wanita beruntung yang selalu kau belikan bunga ini." Ino membuka pembicaraan. Diletakannya buketan berukuran sedang itu di atas meja. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan geli—hei, apa yang lucu?!

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengambil bunga di depannya dengan senyum tipis. "Aku juga bertanya siapa sebenarnya yang akan mendapatkan bunga ini." Pria itu bergumam lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga Ino yang tajam.

"Hah?" Gadis itu membeo. Ditariknya kursi di seberang Sai dan tanpa ragu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana. Dia menatap Sai dengan tatapan heran. "Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa yang akan mendapatkan bunga itu?" Aquarimanenya terarah pada buket bunga di atas meja sebelum kembali terarah pada pria pucat itu.

Sai menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membeli bungaku selama sebulan ini?!" Suara nyaring Ino pecah. Astaga, pemuda ini membuat tensinya naik. "Selama tiga kali dalam sehari kau membeli bunga dan kau tidak tahu akan memberikannya pada siapa? Lalu kau kemana 'kan bunganya Tuan?"

"Hei, tenanglah." Suara Sai yang datar terdengar, tidak lama setelahnya raut kebingungan pemuda itu tampak membuat Ino mengernyit aneh. "Ini usul sepupuku."

"Apa?!" Ino kembali membeo. Matanya melotot memandang pria sinting di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya Ino kira dia membeli bunga setiap harinya untuk dimakan, mengingat selalu datang tepat waktu dan tiga kali sehari dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Ya ampun. Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Meskipun Ino hanya peduli pada uangnya, tapi Ino juga menyayangkan bunga-bunga itu yang berakhir di tong sampah. Aquarimane itu memicing tajam, pemuda sinting!

Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak datar. Ekspresi wajahnya masih menunjukan raut kebingungan.

"Sasuke bilang kau akan senang kalau aku membeli bungamu." Dia berucap pelan, mirip seperti gumaman. Hampir saja Ino mendekatkan telinga pada pemuda tersebut. "Makanya aku datang ke sini tiga kali sehari."

Ino menepuk dahinya, lagi. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar tidak waras!

"Siapa lagi Sasuke?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu untuk apa kau menyenangkanku dengan membeli bungaku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Sai-san."

"Sasuke adalah sepupuku." Sai menjawab. "Sejak aku melihatmu di sisi taman Tokyo dan menelaktir anak-anak yatim piatu es krim di sana aku langsung tertarik denganmu. Aku mencari tahu identitasmu dan menemukan bahwa kau bekerja di toko ini selain di Konoha Agency. Makanya aku ke sini setiap hari untuk melihatmu."

Ino terperangah. Penjelasan panjang lebar yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan rona merah di pipi itu membuat mulut Ino terbuka lebar dibuatnya. Apa? Telinganya tidak salah mendengar bukan? Atau malah pria itu yang tidak minum obat hari ini? Kami-sama!

Wajahnya terasa memanas.

Tidak! Ini bukan hanya blushing, Ino yakin lima menit kemudian dia kembali diberikan pernyataan bersifat manis seperti itu maka dia akan pingsan. Ya, pingsan! Mirip seperti temannya yang suka pingsan setiap bertemu pujaan hatinya. Ino berasumsi sendiri. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Yamanaka bungsu itu merasakan pikirannya blank seketika. Makhluk Tuhan di hadapannya ini benar-benar pintar berkata-kata.

Sai menatap Ino tanpa kedip. Buket bunga itu kembali disodorkan pada Ino.

"Kurasa aku sudah menerima jawabannya." Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ino ikut memperhatikan Sai yang hanya memberikan senyum tipis.

"A-apa?"

"Jam makan siangku sudah hampir habis. Aku harus kembali ke kantor atau Sasuke akan memarahiku." Keturunan Uchiha itu melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. "Minggu depan aku akan ke rumah utamamu di Kyoto, bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu dan membawa orangtuaku untuk melamarmu. Pastikan saat itu kau siap."

"Apa?!"

Sai memicing tajam, menatap dalam-dalam aquarimane milik si gadis. Tatapannya membuat Ino membeku. Suaranya rendah, datar dan dingin bertanda keseriusan. "Aku Uchiha Sai. Tidak menerima penolakan apapun."

"APA?!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : Fic ini khusus aku persembahkan untuk CHALLENGE FLORE 2016 INOCENTRIC YEEEEYYYYY! Ini persembahanku setelah aku lirik-lirik pairing sebelah. Ya ampun, aku baru sadar kalo aku selingkuh! Maafkan aku beb maafkan aku *Hiks**

 **Setelah aku ngelirik pairing SasuIno yang lumayan banyak digemari, akhirnya akupun melirik kembali pairing ini setelah ada challegeeee~ *Bukan maksud aku gak akan lirik kalo gak ada challenge lho yah tapi aku emang lumayan betah berkeliaran di fandom-fandom lain #Hiks *Maafkan Mamahmu ini nak *pukpuk**

 **Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan berikan kritik, saran di kolom komentar. Aku berlapang dada menerima segala kekurangan.**

 **[Mind to Review?]**

 _ **Salam hangat-,**_

 _ **Panda Merah**_


End file.
